Such a dirty young master i have
by sebastianthedemonbutler
Summary: Ciel is bored with doing paperwork, when his thoughts wander to Sebastian. The problem is he gets hard and he knows that his servant will arrive with his tea at any moment. What will happen when Sebastian does arrive with his young master's tea? Please review! Disclaimer: i don't own kuroshitsuji
1. Such a dirty young master i have

Such a dirty young master I have by sebastianthedemonbutler

Ciel sighs as he sits at his desk doing paperwork, bored as ever. He stops writing and finds himself drifting off into his thoughts. Thoughts that revolve around his butler, Sebastian. Wondering what it would be like to stroke his hands over his butler's chest, feeling the muscles quiver.

He knows that he shouldn't think of his servant like this but he can't help it. A blush graces his cheeks and his body tingles, as he gets aroused. He shifts uncomfortably as his trousers get tighter. He undoes his trousers so it doesn't get too uncomfortable. He takes deep breaths as he struggles to turn himself off. Knowing his butler will arrive with his afternoon tea any minute.

He reaches down and grasps his member and rolls it between his palms, he moans as he thinks of his servant. Sebastian just gets to the door as he hears the moan coming from inside. He smirks and knocks on the door and there is no reply, so he opens the door and walks in with the tea trolley.

"Young master? I have prepared your tea" Sebastian says.

Ciel bites his lip as he hears his servant's voice, making him harder. He shifts uncomfortably again and takes a sip of his Earl Grey but trembles and spills it down his front.

"What a clumsy young master I have" Sebastian says with a smirk.

"Shut up and clean it up" Ciel snaps. Sebastian goes to leave the room to get a cloth and clean clothes. "N-no come here" Ciel stammers. Sebastian comes and stands in front of the desk, wondering why his master stopped him. Ciel stands up and grabs Sebastian's tie and pulls him towards him. When Sebastian is close enough, he climbs onto the desk and kisses him, knocking the paperwork on the floor.

Sebastian is shocked at his master's actions but pulls the boys' legs to wrap around his waist and nibbles Ciel's lip. Ciel gasps and Sebastian plunges the tongue in the others mouth, exploring the boys moist cavern. They begin to fight for dominance, which Sebastian easily won. He pulls away, remembering that humans need to breathe. Ciel pants a little, face flushed.

Sebastian notices that his masters trousers are undone and can see the others hard member and smirks. "Such a dirty young master I have" Sebastian comments while stroking the others member, it twitches and Ciel moans and shifts his hips forward, so he thrusts in his servants hand.

"Sebas-tian t-take me now!" Ciel says in desperation.

"Such an impatient young master" Sebastian says as he takes the others clothes off quickly, leaving a pile on the floor. He then captures the boys nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before placing open mouthed kisses down the boy's body. Ciel squirms and pushes Sebastian's head on his throbbing member, which Sebastian swallows whole.

"AHHH! SEBASTIAN!" the boy moans, which encourages Sebastian to nibble lightly at the base and hums, causing the boy to scream out and release in his servants mouth. Sebastian swallows every last drop and smiles before removing his clothes.

When his chest is revealed, Ciel instantly strokes his hands over his servant's chest, feeling each muscle quiver in excitement. When Sebastian is fully naked, he captures the boy in another heated kiss before holding his masters hips and pulls the others bottom up, inserting his tongue. Ciel squirms at the new feeling and makes mewling noises.

Sebastian moves his tongue around in the boy's entrance for about 5 minutes till the boy is in a withering mess, he withdraws his tongue. He then inserts 2 fingers, scissoring but it doesn't hurt as much because of where his tongue was moments before. Ciel pushes his hips back as he finds this oddly pleasurable.

He takes his fingers out and places his member at the others entrance. He pushes in slowly until he's buried to the hilt, staying still for a moment, allowing the boy to get used to the large intrusion, he pumps the others member. Ciel moans "move now" he says in desperation. Sebastian rocks his hips slowly and gets faster gradually. Ciel starts moaning and pushing back to meet Sebastian's thrusts.

The hand on the boy's member moves in time to his thrusts. "faster, harder, I'm close" Ciel shouts to Sebastian. This encourages Sebastian to go as hard and as fast as he can, pounding into the boy with no mercy. "SEBASTIAN!" the boy shouts as he reaches his climax and Sebastian moans his masters name as he finds his release. He pulls out of his master and gets a wet cloth to clean himself and Ciel up, then gets dressed.

"Get me some clean clothes Sebastian" Ciel says in a commanding voice.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian says, bowing before he leaves the room. He shortly comes back in with clean clothes for his master, he dresses him. After being dressed, Ciel climbs off the desk and sits back in his chair, doing paperwork after he picked it up off the floor.

"You can leave" he tells his servant, so Sebastian gets back to preparing the dinner.


	2. Ciel likes it rough

Chapter 2- Ciel likes it rough

**The next day...**

Ring-ring, the bell goes to signal that his young master wants something, probably something sweet, well it's going to be ages till lunch so the young master will get what he desires. Sebastian sighs and puts the cat down and wanders towards his master's study.

Knock, knock, Sebastian knocks the door to announce his arrival, he puts his famous smirk on his face even though he feels like sulking after being made to abandon the cat that he would rather play with.

"Come in Sebastian" Sebastian walks in the room, closing the door behind him, he stalks up to the desk and places his hands on it, to make his master jump.

"What is it you desire Bocchan?" he says, his voice sweet like honey, he walks around until he is next to his young master, he bends down and puts a finger under his young master's chin, forcing to look at him, this makes Ciel blush a little before getting his composure back and smirks straight at Sebastian, looking him in the eyes. "I want a cream cake with lots of cream and strawberries and when you bring it, you will feed it to me" He says, eyes gleaming with what he has planned for his servant.

"Yes my lord" he replies, he leaves the room just as swiftly as he arrived, swaying his hips slightly, playing with his Bocchan. This makes Ciel almost drool, losing his composure as the demon can't see him flustered over a simple movement, making his heart beat erratically. He hears a deep chuckle from the hallway, showing him that his demon heard his heart beat faster. Yes his demon, his sexy demon.

Sebastian arrives a few moments later with the snack that was requested, he enters the room, he sets the strawberry and cream pastry in front of his master, he goes back and closes the door and locks it, making sure the servants will not barge in.

He walks slowly towards Ciel, making sure to entice the boy, hearing Ciel's breath catch, he pulls the chair out, lifting the flustered Bocchan up and then he sits down in the chair, placing the boy on his lap so Ciel is straddling him, his eyes glow pink slightly as he holds the boy close to him with one hand, with the other, he reaches out and puts his finger in the cream and puts it in his mouth. He immediately kisses the boy, pushing his tongue into the others mouth, sharing the sweet.

Unable to resist the treat, Ciel kisses back, moaning at the mixture of strawberries, cream and Sebastian. He arches into his butler's warm body, the taste turning him on. Sebastian withdraws, only to put more cream and strawberry in his mouth, kissing his Bocchan again, pressing the boy tight against him, feeling the body's changes in both males. Sebastian groans as their erections brush against each other, while Ciel makes a moan that would impress a harlot. Losing his control, he places his Bocchan on the desk, knocking the sweet treat on the floor, making a big mess, not that either one cared about that, being too preoccupied.

He quickly undresses his Bocchan with inhuman speed, ripping some clothes by mistake, in a hurry to undress the younger boy. He removes his clothes too, he climbs on the desk, straddling the naked Bocchan, kissing him with force, that knocks the air out of the boy. He pulls away and places his fingers at the boys mouth. Ciel quickly engulfs the fingers, sucking rapidly, too desperate, wanting to speed things along. When the fingers are coated, he trails them down the boys young body, he places one inside, moving it about in the tight heat. Ciel, pulls Sebastian closer to him, wanting to feel their body's pressed together.

Sebastian immediately starts kissing the boys neck and assaulting it with love bites, then pushes another finger inside the boy, scissoring him, stretching him out. Ciel moans at the feeling of being stretched, he pushes against the fingers desperately, wanting his butler inside him so they are one. Sebastian, sensing the desperation, puts the other finger in, aiming straight for the sweet spot, making the boy cry out in pure pleasure. He quickly withdraws the fingers, pressing his huge shaft against his Bocchan's tight puckered hole, pressing himself inside the boy. Ciel digs his nails in the butler's back, enjoying the mixture of pleasure and pain, arching into the demon.

Unable to hold back, he pounds inside the boy mercilessly. Ciel pulls his butler's hair and kisses him roughly, enjoying the rough treatment, his moans get needy as the butler pounds harder and harder, unable to keep those wanton sounds coming from his mouth. In turn Sebastian is groaning with pleasure, pushing the boy closer to release, not needing to stroke his masters throbbing erection. He can feel the contract mark tingling on his hand, as Ciel's thoughts are so focused on him.

"Sebas-Sebastian, I'm there" he screams, which in turn makes Sebastian pound harder, hitting the boys sweet spot with every second. "Me too bocchan" he growls as they both climax together, they are too consumed in their release that they didn't notice a crack and the desk collapsing beneath them. After they both come down from their pleasure , all that is heard is panting in the room. When Sebastian gets his breath back he pulls out the boy, then cleans them both up.

He picks Ciel up and places him in the chair, they survey the room, at the state it's in. "Clean this up and order a new desk as well, this isn't of any use anymore, and take me to the salon, I wish to read" Ciel orders.

"yes my lord" he dresses his Bocchan as best as he can, leaving the appearence somewhat messy, since it was the best he could do, in turn he dresses himself, making himself look like the presentable butler except with messy hair. He takes his Bocchan to the salon before going to Mey-Rin.

"order a new desk for the young master at once Mey-Rin, it appears to have broken" Sebastian orders the maid. "Yessir" Mey-Rin says, in a flustered state. Sebastian goes back to the garden and yet again picks up the cat. "Sorry, honey but I had to attend to the master" he says to the beige cat who he named honey.

"such a lecherous ,maid, yes i am" Mey-Rin says as she pieces together the young master's appearance, Sebastian's appearance and the broken desk. Blood comes gushing out her nose as she pictured what happened.


	3. A little neko master

Chapter 3- A little neko master

Sebastian is sorting the books from the library after sending the servants into town for supplies, whistling to himself as he works, not hearing a bell ring to bring his master a sweet of some kind. He thinks nothing of his master's quietness throughout. Until that is, he hears a cute meow coming from behind a bookshelf, his eyes widen and walks round the corner, to find the cat.

What he sees, he can't believe his eyes that it knocks the smirk off his face slightly and a blush coats his cheeks. His young master is sitting on a chair, reading. That isn't what caused Sebastian's reaction at all. What he sees is this: His little Bocchan, wearing scantily clad clothes (picture what you want with this) with a tail swishing in the air, and cat ears, twitching on his head, to finish the look, in his hand is a copy of the yaoi manga- Junjou Romantica in his hand.

Ciel glances up to see Sebastian bright red with an animalistic look in his eyes and smirks at the flustered butler, telling him to come get him with his eyes, like a challenge. Sebastian pounces on the boy, kissing him roughly, pulling him close to his body, showing the boy that he has an erection. The manga is dropped to the floor, he wraps the boys legs around his waist and grinds his hard, pulsing member against the bluenette's, growling in pleasure. Ciel moans and grinds back, he pants as if in heat, addicted to the lustful fever, coating his young body. Sebastian pulls back and undresses his lower half, to show the boy how hard he is making him.

Ciel trembles slightly as his butler undresses the lower half of the bluenette. Sebastian kisses the boy roughly and enters him in one thrust. Ciel's moans are heard all over the manor if someone was there of course. He thrusts harder and faster like an animal in heat, succumbing to lust. Ciel moans louder and louder until his body shakes violently. "Sebastian I'm going to..." Ciel yells really loudly as he cums hard. Sebastian groans and releases inside the boy. Both pant and look into each others eyes. "Such a tease young master, why were you reading yaoi anyway?" Sebastian questions.

Ciel goes bright red and doesn't say a word.


End file.
